


Sinners

by glowfangs



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Homophobia, Language of Flowers, M/M, Religion, Short chapters bc i have ADD and cant actually write anything long, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowfangs/pseuds/glowfangs
Summary: Job 14:2





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure what I'm doing!  
> Some of the tags will make sense in the future

An angel had come into his life.  
Beautiful, tempting, and holy. Casting it's spell everywhere it went, luring in men and stealing their hearts.  
Tord fell in love that day.  
It had been sunset when the angel had came through the glass door, and the little tinkling of the bell alerted the shop's worker. Said worker came around the corner to greet the customer, but was stopped dead in his tracks.  
A gorgeous figure silhouetted in the sunlight, surrounded by flowers. The way the sun was positioned, just behind what appeared to be the head, casted a perfect halo. The only really visible feature was a smile on the angel's face as it looked at the daisies by the door, pure and absolutely beaming, and it pushed a few stems to the side with gentle touches, trying to get a closer look at the rest. Beams of light streamed through cloud-soft locks of hair, piled onto it's head.  
Tord couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe.  
The figure finally noticed Tord, after what felt like years of just staring and watching, and stepped forward.  
This angel was a man.  
He was a short and, truthfully, pudgy man, and the shimmering of the sun still left its glow, an aura of divinity strewn around him like moonlight through a church door. When he spoke his voice was like a sweet wine, and only a short sentence left the listener yearning to hear more. It took a moment for Tord to respond.  
The angel had asked for an arrangement for his friends birthday, consisting of said friend's favorite colors. Orange and purple, apparently. Clashing colors, ugly colors. Either this friend was colorblind, or he was an idiot.  
Tord, of course, had to arrange them anyway.  
It was his job.  
The friend's birthday was on Monday, three days from now. The angel decided to pick them up the same day. He paid, signed his name on a receipt, which was put into the computer, and waved goodbye.  
Tord had to sit down. Since when did The Lord send down angels to tempt man? Was it a test?  
He looked at the receipt. More specifically, the name.  
Edward Goldenlight.  
Fitting.


End file.
